


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cyberpunk, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dramedy, Endgame Baeri, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Steampunk, Sundae are adopted siblings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**10:35 AM**

"Hello,ladies and gentlemen."

A young man in his mid to late twenties stood in front of a large blackboard."Thank you for coming today."He said."Trust me when I say you will not regret it."

He grabbed some slides and walked over to a projector."Today I'm going delve into the history of the lost city of Atlantis."He explained.


End file.
